The need to save raw materials as well as transport and storage costs and the legal environmental protection regulations force the relevant industry to fill with liquids large-volume containers of the generic type which are offered on the market and which can be used as reusable containers according to DE 42 06 945 C1 instead of as in the past barrels with significantly smaller capacity, for transport and for storage.
The generic pallet container does not offer the safety required for the transport of environmentally hazardous liquids of a high hazard class.